


Arabian Amour

by ZAMBOT_3



Series: Chie's Shadowy Shaft [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Sex, light roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Following the events of my previous work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486432 Yukiko's feeling under the weather, and Rise decides to take advantage of the IT's downtime by getting Chie's thoughts on her numerous possible comeback tour outfits, eager to get the lesbian's opinion on them. What Rise doesn't know is that Chie has developed a meaty shadow cock, and when she pulls out her Arabian Armor, she doesn't understand what she's truly doing to the tomboy.





	Arabian Amour

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from my Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

Yukiko was feeling under the weather, more specifically terribly exhausted and had been staying home to recuperate from whatever was wrong. Chie couldn’t help but make the connection between the brutal fuck she had given her best friend’s shadow the previous night, but until she had hard proof this wasn’t the kind of thing she could bring up to her friends. Even with hard proof how was she to tell her friends that she had grown a dick and used it to fuck her best friend’s doppelganger. So instead, Chie kept this info to herself and in the meantime Yu had called off any trips into the T.V. until Yukiko was feeling better lest something catch them while they weren’t at full strength. So, with all activities temporarily on hold the Investigation Team spent the Sunday pursuing their own interests, Chie hoping to use the opportunity to become even more familiar with her new plaything when she got a message from Rise.

 

‘Wanna come over Chie-senpai, I need your thoughts on something <3’

 

Rise was planning a comeback tour, one which she wanted to put Risette back on the map after an extended absence. Chie knew that Yukiko had already given her thoughts on Rise’s possible stage outfits, but hadn’t expected Rise to ask her of all people for her thoughts. Chie wasn’t exactly the most girlish on the Investigation Team and she thought even Kanji might have provided a better eye for this sort of thing. Still, almost bemused by the concept, Chie accepted and put her afternoon of dick diddling aside for the idol.

 

Asking for Chie’s opinion had been calculated on Rise’s part. Having already asked for Yukiko and Naoto’s opinions she had collected the opinion of what she believed to be the average teen girl and the opinion of her boyish and straitlaced best friend. Both Yukiko and Naoto represented possible demographics and Rise wanted to appeal to everyone if possible. Chie though represented the most important one of all in Rise’s opinion, lesbians. Rise was no Naoto, but she still had a keen eye for details and she noticed every glance towards Yukiko, every slight blush, and every dreamy stare, Chie was a hardcore lesbian whether she wanted to admit it or not and by studies conducted by Rise’s manager lesbians made up a not insubstantial part of her audience and even that was only taking into consideration those who openly claimed to be homosexual or bi. If Rise could capture Chie’s heart through her outfits, a massive amount of her fans would love her more than ever.

 

When Rise heard her doorbell ring she answered it with a giddy hop in her step and pulled the tomboy into her room as quickly as possible. For a simple house above a tofu shop, Rise’s room was surprisingly lavish and was spacious beyond need, sporting a huge bed and closet with a hoard of makeup, outfits, and cutesy paraphernalia scattered about the whole room. It almost made Chie glad that such a star kept a room as messy as hers, but having Rise constantly getting so close to her definitely made things a little uncomfortable for Chie, who kept finding her thoughts distracted by not only Rise’s body but also a cutesy pair of pink panties hanging from her laundry hamper almost as if they’d been placed there purposefully by the Investigation Team's minx of a navigator.

 

Rise sat Chie onto her plush mattress and hurried into her closet, changing quickly into her first outfit. This number wasn’t a particularly risque one, a basic variation of the Yasogami high winter uniform but with a shorter skirt and sleeves and an altered blouse that was made quite low-cut. Rise explained as she twirled around in it that she didn’t expect Yasogami to give the okay on such a outfit, but it was a simple prototype that if chosen, would be given it’s own unique look to differentiate it from existing high schools. Rise noted Chie had little reaction to it but this was a basic outfit that neither Yukiko or Naoto liked much. Her next piece was more interesting, a Halloween inspired outfit with a tight red bodysuit, devil horns, and spade tail attached at her rear. Her comeback tour was scheduled very close to Halloween and Rise was considering a devil or succubus styled costume, mentally noting how Chie stared at her slight thighs, completely exposed by the outfit which was cut only long enough to cover her privates.

 

“How do you like it Senpai?” Rise asked with an appropriately impish grin.

 

“It looks very, uh, tight on you…” Chie replied, her eyes moving up slowly to meet Rise’s so as to better take in the whole picture. 

 

“Oh I know,” Rise pouted, bringing up her arms in a calculatedly casual move to better show off her bust, “this top leaves nothing to the imagination too, and not in a flattering way either.”

 

The top was indeed as tight as the rest of the outfit, and it mostly just consisted of the cups covering her breasts which left if obvious as to how big, or small, her bust was. Before Chie could get to used to this intimate look, Rise dropped her arms again and grabbed hold of the long tail which she twirled absent-mindedly, cocking her hips to one side and giving that same impish grin again.

 

“Still, do you think the boy’s will like it?” 

 

Chie nodded eagerly, a little too eagerly she realized and slowed herself down before forcing a stop all together. It took everything in Rise to not laugh at Chie and she began to sashay back to her closet, giving the tomboy a good look at her perky backside as she retreated. Rise continued this routine for an hour, enjoying Chie’s growing blush as she put on her sexier and sexier outfits waiting to pull out one that finally caused that jaw to hit the floor. However, the lesbian had proved harder than Rise had thought to stump, having yet to find an outfit that left her truly speechless. Finally, she had to bring out the big guns: an Arabian inspired outfit made of extraordinarily soft light purple silk and covered in bright gold trim.

 

This was not seriously being considered for her tour, but after Chie’s more lukewarm reception to the rest of her costumes than she’d hoped, she had no choice but to show it off. As hoped the instant she stepped from out of her closet Chie was floored, entranced by all the skin RIse was showing her and the overall flashy appearance of the outfit. 

 

“How’s this one make you feel Senpai?” Rise asked, her body moving in a dance she had choreographed specifically for this outfit.

 

Rise’s hips swayed and her belly danced, arms moving in a manner carefully designed to not obscure her body from the viewer’s eyes and allowing them to take in the full sight. Not only was Rise’s slim navel exposed to Chie, but her bottoms were so low as to almost give her a glimpse at the pop star’s bare backside with each turn and bend, most arousing of all was how obvious it was that Rise wasn’t wearing anything beneath her baggy silk bottoms, the only thing keeping her from seeing her friend’s pussy being that the thin fabric was not pressed close enough to her crotch. The desire to fuck her was becoming unbearable as Chie watched. Her needs were kept in check before though her body was screaming for her to do something. At the very least, her shadowy cock was not making an appearance, her ability to hide or reveal it at will coming in great handy now as she sat, red-faced, and entranced by Rise’s beauty.

 

Having finally gotten Chie’s lesbian fixation, Rise was overjoyed at having finally gotten the desired reaction and briefly considered actually bringing the outfit to stage. As Rise’s hips gyrated and her body sensually glided along her floor she thought the only thing that could make the dance more sexual would be the inclusion of a strip pole, an object she had a particular aversion to since meeting her shadow, though she wanted one more than anything at this moment just to push Chie’s reaction further. Straddling Chie, Rise decided on the next best thing to pole-dancing for the girl and threw her arms over the tomboy’s shoulders before locking her in place with a kiss. All this showing off and dancing was really riling up the bi-curious pop sensation and without any other direction to take her dance, full on seducing Chie would have to do.

 

To the first-year’s surprise Chie reciprocated with tongue very quickly and her hands began exploring soon afterwards. As Rise appreciated the feeling of another’s hands on her curves, the soft grip as they sailed past her hips and found her ass, the gentle squeeze of her thighs, and the hands running over her lower back, she felt an unexpected, but no less appreciated part of this new dance.

 

Breaking their kiss momentarily Rise spoke, “Don’t tell me you actually brought a strap. Chie?” the idol asked in a joyous tone.

 

Chie’s mind boggled at this, but after a second realized that her control over her cock was not as great as she thought. Stuffed uncomfortably in her shorts was a poorly fitting piece of meat Rise was now grinding on unaware that Chie was feeling every bit of it.

 

“A-a strap, uh, strap-on ye-yeah.” Chie mumbled clumsily as Rise squeed in joy.

 

Rise hadn’t expected Chie to be so sly as to bring a toy and she was surprised she hadn’t noticed it sooner, but she was ecstatic at the thought. Sexier than anything was that Chie had worn it all the way here, how scandalous and terribly arousing. She had underestimated Yukiko’s BFF, and the desire to be topped by such a hound had become unbearable in an instant. Pulling off the girl, Rise flipped on her bedside lamp and turned off the lights for the proper ambience, juice running down her leg as her vagina quickly got to work lubricating itself. Striking a sultry pose, Rise crept back to her bed and to Chie who stared on, aroused but dumbfounded.

 

“Oh, Master~ Thanks ever so much for choosing me tonight, I know I’m your favorite but it still means so much to me.” Rise started, taking her manner of fantasy middle-eastern dress as the starting point in this role-play.

 

“Oh, uh..” Chie trailed off as she watched Rise crawl onto her bed shooting dirty looks Chie’s way.

 

Her back in the air, Rise swung her butt in front of Chie seductively, the fabric having fallen onto her rear and providing a good look at the pale and perky rear beneath. Chie hurriedly pulled her shorts off and tossed them aside, her jet-black cock was stuffed crudely and uncomfortably in her panties and as she tried to pull them off the fabric tore and her cock shot straight forward at the ass in front of her as it was suddenly loosed. Chie turned her full attention back to Rise’s slutty position uncaring of the ruined panties falling to the floor and she pulled the waistband of Rise’s pants down her ass, revealing a well kept and perfectly pristine pussy, which was glistening with Rise’s desire for her. Not thinking of any consequences, Chie grabbed her monstrous member by its base and lined it up with her entrance before haphazardly slamming her hips forward. 

 

Were it not for Rise’s eagerness this hard thrust would’ve caused some pain, but in a very short amount of time her pussy was already well wet enough to handle such an intrusion and in fact, relished it. Grabbing the girl’s slight hips Chie began to rut her immediately as she had the shadow before her, fingers digging into Rise’s skin as Chie’s hips worked full force from the outset thinking nothing of foreplay nor wanting it.

 

“Ooh, Oh! Master, per-perhaps my dancing has teased you too much~” Rise said, keeping with her hastily set up roleplay. 

 

Rise’s dance had in fact turned on Chie a great deal and she was returning all that back to Rise in spades who took the rough fucking with aplomb. Chie suspected this was not Rise’s first time, but compared to the feel of her huge cock stuffed into a hot wet snatch that didn’t matter. In fact, Rise felt tighter than Yukiko’s shadow by Chie’s recollection which made her move harder and harder rather than faster as she came to notice this. Chie realized she had come into this with too much force, instead she savored the feeling. With each thrust Chie felt a resistance that had not existed with Yukiko’s shadow and the feeling when she was hilted was like an infinitely soft vise was squeezing her from all sides. 

 

Rise cooed for her now, “Is master, enjoying herself?” as Rise asked this she began to turn her head around.

 

Panicked Chie grabbed Rise by the hair and forced her face down into the sheets with a hard slam of the hips getting a squeal of pleasure from Rise as a result.

 

“Master likes you much better when you keep your mouth shut, pet.” Chie heard herself say without thinking, almost naturally fulfilling the role Rise had given to her.

 

“Oh, Master~” Rise began.

 

Chie gave Rise’s tight ass a spank receiving another high moan in return.

 

“What did I just say?” Chie asked before continuing to pump the little slut who finally got the message. 

 

Rise marveled at the feeling of Chie’s strap-on and how well she managed to control it. She had never found a dildo that managed to feel so real, her being able to feel each vein no matter how slight and the heat it managed to exude from inside of her were sending Rise towards the quickest orgasm she’d ever had. Had Rise thought for a moment more she would’ve wondered how a silicon toy managed to feel hot inside of her, but she didn’t, instead her pussy clenched and she bit hard into her sheets as she came. Considering Chie’s natural aptitude and her ‘strap-on’ being the biggest Rise had ever taken perhaps this quick climax was inevitable, but Chie wondered if perhaps some property of the cock’s nature led to this, after all, she quickly learned to use the shadows in the T.V. over her own toys given the superior nature of their cocks. Just another blessing had to thank Yukiko’s shadow for Chie figured as she picked up her pace, jealous that Rise was getting to cum before her.

 

If Chie wanted Rise to be quiet it was quite fortunate that her cock was leaving the girl quite speechless, only capable of wordlessly moaning as Chie thrust into her faster and faster yet again. Were her mind less occupied by feelings of horniness and pleasure Rise would begin wondering why Chie’s strap-on seemed to be getting hotter and hotter inside of her, or why it was pulsing. Chie herself was only vaguely aware of her cock’s doings as she chased her orgasm down harder and harder, her dick pulsing more and more and heating up in response. Just when the sound and speed of Chie’s hips smacking against Rise’s ass was reaching a cacophony of skin on skin, Chie came and as her first climax for the day it was a practical waterfall inside of Rise’s pussy, the back of Chie’s mind congratulating herself for taking “Everyone’s Risette”.

 

This unexpected invasion broke Rise out of the reverie that being dommed by the Investigation Team’s resident Butch had put her in. Looking under herself Rise could make out some sort of hot black substance spilling out from her pussy as Chie pulled out a huge black cock that was attached to her own body rather than any kind of belt or anything like that.

 

“What the-” Rise began, stunned by what she’d seen.

 

Rise tried to get up, but her legs had turned to jelly by the high quality fuck she’d been given and she instead fell onto her face, legs and arms sprawled outwards. Shocked at first by Rise’s discovery of her secret this immediately turned into opportunism as she had a thought that made her cock stand back up at attention. Grabbing her slutty little harem girl by her hips again, Chie pulled them up to the level of her own hips and pulled apart her asscheeks to look at the jewel between them. Propping Rise up on her knees, the popstar still too weak to do anything about it, Chie stroked her cock with both hands, noting how slick Rise’s twat had made it and rubbing their mixed juices all over the shaft. Deeming it sufficiently lubricated, Chie pressed her head against Rise’s ass and shoved herself all the way in.

 

Rise cried out in mixed pain and pleasure from this completely alien feeling, but after another spank from Chie she reluctantly bit the sheets again to keep anymore unwarranted noises from escaping as Chie began to mount her for the second time. Each thrust was slower and harsher as Chie adjusted to a hole about a hundred times tighter than Rise’s pussy which had already been the tightest she’d experienced. Each thrust left Chie wanting another and before long she was thrusting harder and harder to get that second release. Chie’s hands worked in concert with her hips to force Rise’s perfect little ass down onto her shaft with each thrust as deep as she could manage and left the poor idol trembling all while thick black spunk was dripping from out of her still gaping pussy.

 

Noticing the twintails trailing to either side of Rise’s head Chie instinctively grabbed them, giving the idol a jolt of surprise as she was pulled up by the head by the stronger girl atop of her. Using Rise’s hair as handles, Chie ensured the idol stayed in place the way she wanted as her cock kept on penetrating her as well as causing Rise’s moans to fill the room as she was used in a way both completely alien and yet still familiar to her. The tightness of Rise’s ass spurred Chie to greater and greater force and speed as her cock told her to fill up the idol’s asshole to match her filled pussy.

 

With a last thrust and a heavy groan of pleasure, Chie’s cock pulsed and pumped more and more cum inside of her, plugging up the idol’s anus with a girthy cock, leaving the cum nowhere to go as Rise was positively stuffed with Chie’s cum. Panting, the tomboy pulled out of the idol, her tight anus trying its damnedest to keep her from doing so and she noticed with pleasure that none of her spunk immediately left her. Instead, compared to her positively gushing pussy, only a trickle managed to leak from Rise’s ass, the idol once again face down on the bed totally used, and as addicted to Chie’s cock and cum as Chie was herself.

 


End file.
